Personal Secretary
by kimdeborah00
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha drops to one knee. "Will you marry me?" Sakura pinches herself to see if she was her dismay, it isn't a dream. She happily accepts his proposal and showers Sasuke with kisses. "Of course I will! After all, I will forever be your own personal secretary." Naruto barges into the room and trips. "Did I miss the proposal?" Everyone in the room starts laughing


Chapter 1

Sakura happily drinks her Strawberry Frappuccino and sits on the chair. She loves the amazing view of lovely snowflakes floating down from the sky. She tucks away a strand of hair behind her ears and places her purse on the table. She grabs her earphones and happily listens to Christmas songs.

"Excuse me," a handsome man said. Since Sakura isn't responding, he lightly taps on her shoulder. Sakura quickly perks up and takes her earphones out. She looks up at a beautiful god-like man. She is enchanted by his smoldering onyx eyes.

"Yes?" She panics and embarrassingly looks away.

"Can I sit here?"

"Yes," she quickly answers.

"Thank you," he sits right beside her. "As you can see there isn't anywhere else I can sit." He sips on his hot dark coffee. He looks at the view outside.

"Beautiful isn't it?" She manages to small-talk. She glances at his onyx eyes and is startled to see a spec of despair written in his eyes.

"Beautiful?" He rhetorically questions. "No." His kind character changes. "I find it repulsive." He grins and quickly regains his composure. "I don't like the cold."

"It might be cold, but the beauty of it is that it makes people look for warmth." She can feel his onyx eyes on her.

"You have a beautiful outlook of life," He comments. He grins and puts his hand around his coffee. "Perhaps your innocence is what deprive you to see the ugliness in this world." His words hit Sakura like a ton of brick.

"Excuse me?" She questions. "You don't even know me." A little irritated, she grabs her Strawberry Frappuccino and drinks it hoping it will calm her down. "We're strangers and you just assume things about me? I find that ridiculous."

"Everything your wearing screams everything about you," He calmly sates. "You're wearing a casual turtle neck and a plain blue skinny jean. You have a mediocre tote leather bag that has a small tear."

"So?"

"That tells me that you are a middle-class citizen who managed to attend college with a full-ride scholarship. The speculation of the full-ride scholarship is due to your energetic character." He stands up and takes his empty cup. "Is that good enough?" Sakura is amazed.

"Just who are you?"

"I don't feel comfortable sharing my name to strangers." He mockingly remarks.

"My name is Sakura."

"Typical." He stares at her pink hair. "Goodbye Sakura." He strides out of Starbucks. Sakura has never met such a pompous person. And quite frankly she doesn't ever want to meet him again. Even his god-like features can't change her mind.

xXx

Sasuke grunts at the snowflakes. He despises winter. He hurries to his Lamborghini and starts his car. He surprises himself and chuckles. Sakura amuses him greatly. The expression she made when he rightfully pinpoints everything about her was priceless. Out of all the people he irritated with his analytical skill she is the first person he enjoyed toying with. He jolts his engines and drives to his office.

He arrives into his office only to see a resignation letter neatly placed on his desk. _Typical._ He crumples the letter and throws it in the trash bin. This isn't the first time his personal secretary has resigned. This is the tenth time. Naruto walks into his office with his arm crossed. "You're going to complain?" Sasuke glances at Naruto. "Go ahead."

"Teme!" He burst with annoyance. "Just how much work do you give to your personal secretary that she cried and quit?" Naruto sits on the chair in front of his desk. "Personal secretary are not slaves." Naruto sneezes and grabs some tissue from Sasuke's desk. "Treat them better."

"It's not my fault that she's incompetent." Sasuke grimaces at Naruto runny snot slowly sliding down from his nose. "Don't come to work." He glares at Naruto. "I don't want to get sick."

"Thanks for caring about me," Naruto said in a sarcastic manner. Naruto plops a folder filled with job applications for the personal secretary occupancy. "I just came here to give you that." Naruto sneezes again.

"Just go already," Sasuke angrily said.

He dejectedly opens the folder and looks threw the application. He skims the applications and find no interest whatsoever. _What's the point of having a personal secretary that can't handle my demands?_ _I might as well do everything myself._ He dully flips to one page to another. Losing hope of finding someone worthy to him, Sasuke decides that the one last flip is going to determine his new personal secretary. Without expecting anything, he flips to the last page. A spark of interest lights up in his heart.


End file.
